lostodysseyfandomcom-20200223-history
Backyard
The Backyard is located in Low Town at the bottom floor of the apartment block, which is accessible via the lift in low town after reaching disc 4. There is one initial league to fight in, and more leagues open as you provide Magic Keys to Receptionist Bormis. Information about the fights can be obtained by providing various Backyard periodicals to Informant Zelen. Stars are earned for the player's performance in battle, and Prize Exchanger Gleg provides rewards based on the number of stars acquired. Receptionist Bormis will also give the player rewards for winning each battle the first time, and an additional reward is provided for achieving the secret objective for the fight. Magic Lock Key Locations Magic Lock Keys can be found in chests in the following locations: *In a chest in Gongora's secret cave, down a corridor directly left of the doorway to Professor K's Dungeon inside of Gongora's Secret Cave *In a chest in The Great Ancient Ruins - Astral Square, in the room at the top level after the party splits *In a chest in the Temple of Enlightenment - The Valley of Loneliness, take the staircase by the ladder that leads down to the Jasper of Loneliness Turn in keys to Receptionist Bormis to unlock the Middle, Heavy and Super Heavy Classes. Light Class The Kelolon Battalion! :Monster information: :: :Win Conditions: ::*Defeat All Enemies :Secret Win Condition: ::*See the combination attack 3 times. Indeed. :Reward: Key item Backyard for Beginners :3 Star Reward: Slot Seed The Festival of Magic :Monster information: :: :Win Conditions: ::*Up to 2 PCs ::*Defeat All Enemies ::*Attacks not allowed ::*Skills not allowed ::*Items not allowed :Secret Win Condition: ::*Don't allow the enemies to kill eachother :Reward: 5 Mana Bottles :3 Star Reward: Slot Seed :Additional Information and Hints: ::*Kill either the 2 Kelo-Sisters or the 2 Wise men to avoid them killing eachother Pure Gluttony :Monster information: :: :Win Conditions: ::*Defeat the explosive bugs :Secret Win Condition: ::*Let each Explosive Bug absorb 3 of the Magic Insects :Reward: 10 Power Drink :3 Star: Slot Seed Two Eyeballs :Monster information: :: :Win Conditions: ::*Win within 10 turns ::*Defeat the Evil Eye :Secret Win Condition: ::*Kill at least 5 white dogs :Reward: 5 Healing Potions :3 Star Reward: Slot Seed :Additional Information and Hints: ::*Equip Anti-Petrify skill and keep killing dogs to keep the cyclops busy. Puppet Master :Monster information: :: :Win Conditions: ::*Defeat the Puppet Masters ::*Spare the Controlled Ones :Secret Win Condition: ::*Kill the Puppet Masters within 3 turns :Reward:'Slot Seed :'3 Star Reward: 5 Poisonous Red Snakes ' :'Additional Information and Hints: ::*Equip all your Immortals with Spirit Magic (at least level 2) and just cast Gamble at the Puppet Masters. Medium Class Poor Little Kelolon! :Monster information: :: :Win Conditions: ::*Defeat all the Wild Balls ::*Don't defeat the Kelolon Papa :Secret Win Condition: ::*Don't defeat the Kelolon Mama :Reward:'10 Kelo-Vitamins :'3 Star Reward: Slot Seed Art of Inner Sight :Monster information: :: :Win Conditions: ::*Defeat All Enemies ::*Dark status ::*Seal status :Secret Win Condition: ::*Kill the King Owl first :Reward:'10 Monster Bird's Plumes :'3 Star Reward: Slot Seed The Mantalas' Return! :Monster information: :: :Win Conditions: ::*Defeat the Mantalas :Secret Win Condition: ::*Do not allow any of your characters to be defeated :Reward: 5 Cure-All :3 Star Reward: Slot Seed Against All Odds :Monster information: :: :Win Conditions: ::*Tolten only ::*Defeat all enemies :Secret Win Condition: ::*Do not use any items or magic :Reward: 3 Heal Fulls :3 Star Reward: Slot Seed Fireworks Night :Monster information: :: :Win Conditions: ::*Defeat all enemies :Secret Win Condition: ::*All enemies must self-destruct by the second turn :Reward: 5 Flare Bombs :3 Star Reward: 5 Pandora's Box :Additional Information and Hints: ::*Use fire to cause the balloons to self destruct ::*All-Flara + Casting Support = WIN Heavy Class Meat Eaters :Monster information: :: :Win Conditions: ::*Up to 3 PCs ::*Defeat all enemies :Secret Win Condition: ::*Defeat Raptor Boss :Reward: 5 x Pandora's Box :: :3 Star Reward: Slot Seed :: :Additional Information and Hints ::*Keep defeating the Raptor's allowing them to use "Cry" to summon reinforcements, after several summons Raptor Boss will show up. A Germ of Annoyance :Monster information: :: :Win Conditions: ::*Defeat all enemies ::*Poison status ::*Dizzy status ::*Seal status :Secret Win Condition: ::*Do not revive fallen allies :Reward: Slot Seed :: :3 Star Reward: Ochre Earth Amulet :: :Additional Information and Hints ::*Since you can't select your target just use the strongest Damage Dealers and attack, Experiment 44's are immune to Elemental attacks. Shared Frontline :Monster information: :: :Win Conditions: ::*Defeat Eastern Sage :Secret Win Condition: ::*Kill 15 Doll Queens :Reward: 3x Mana Prime :: :3 Star Reward: Slot Seed :: :Additional Information and Hints ::*Let the Neo Generators keep summoning the Doll Queens and just focus on killing those. Enter Kelolon Commander! :Monster information: :: :Win Conditions: ::*Defeat All Enemies :Secret Win Condition: ::*Kill Kelo Brigadier Captain first :Reward: 10x Kelo-Oil(s) :: :3 Star Reward: Slot Seed :: :Additional Information and Hints :: :Kaim Seth Tolten with powerus and break hit! Absence of Immortals :Monster information: :: :Win Conditions: ::*Jansen required ::*Cooke required ::*Mack required ::*Tolten required ::*Sed required ::*Defeat All Enemies :Secret Win Condition: ::*Defeat without the use of Skills or Items. Magic is allowed :Reward: 3x Godly Dragon Tears(s) :: :3 Star Reward: Slot Seed :: :Additional Information and Hints Super Heavy Class Ah, Fireworks Forever! :Monster information: :: :Win Conditions: ::*Defeat All Enemies :Secret Win Condition: ::*Don't let anyone die :Reward: 5 x Goddess Medicine :: :3 Star Reward: Slot Seed :: :Additional Information and Hints ::*The only attacks that the Baballoons perform is fire based. So simply equip your party with the Absorb Fire skill and you cannot lose. ::*The Baballoons will cast Zephyrus after every attack. All-Flara + Casting Support and they will self destruct just like the similar middle class fight. Anti-Poison is a must. Master Ring User :Monster information: :: :Win Conditions: ::*Defeat Veteran Soldier ::*Kaim Required ::*Skills Not Allowed ::*Spells Not Allowed ::*Items Not Allowed :Secret Win Condition: ::*Kill Subel first :Reward: 30 x Healing Medicine :: :3 Star Reward: White Charm :: :Additional Information and Hints: ::*Equip someone with a Master Ring, Assassin Ring, or any other ring with Toxin Lv 3. Get a "Perfect" on Subel (preferably early on). It will die in 4 turns. ::*You can have more than just Kaim in your party Manny Fever :Monster information: :: :Win Conditions: ::*Win within 10 Turns ::*Defeat All Enemies ::*3+ Successful Coin Tosses :Secret Win Condition: ::*10+ Successful Coin Tosses :Reward: Slot Seed :: :3 Star Reward: 5 x Ruin Mask :: :Additional Information and Hints: ::*Use Slot Hit and All-Flare for an automatic successful coin toss every time. (if you are very high level, then use your spell casters to do Slot Hit so you can get in the 4 turns you need for 10 Coin Tosses) Kelolon Battalion Head :Monster information: :: :Win Conditions: ::*Defeat All Enemies :Secret Win Condition: ::*Kill the Kelo-Thug before it flees :Reward: 5 x Kelolon Heart :: :3 Star Reward: Slot Seed :: :Additional Information and Hints: ::*Use Gamble on silver Kelolon early, or use Ultimate Hit on all (after casting faster on people w/ Ultimate Hit) The Immortal The Immortal :Monster information: :: :Win Conditions: ::*Defeat All Enemies :Secret Win Condition: ::*Defeat Immortal One within 30 turns :Reward: ::Slot Seed :3 Star Reward: ::Quad-Element Seal :Additional Information and Hints: ::*The Spells "Divide" and "Reversa" are your friend (Black Magic doesn't work on him). Use Divide with high health, and Reversa after he starts using his "Cube" Attack. Recommended level 70+ Whole Party. Also set skills Persistence, and Critical Defense. Having all 4 Immortals in Battle will also help so you don't have to worry about dying. Backyard Magazine Backyard Magazines can be aquired through optional Boss Battles and completing the Backyard: *Backyard Intro (Light): Get 2 stars on the "Kelolon Battalion!" Fight *Weekly Backyard (Medium): Defeat the Boss in Gongora's Secret Cave *Backyard Biographies (Heavy): Dropped by the Money-Money Boss in the Terrace Cave *New Backyard (Super-Heavy): Defeat Legendary Spirit Sorcerer Fu in the Temple of Enlightenment *Backyard White Paper (Immortal): Get 59 stars overall in the Backyard. This is recieved from Prize Exchanger Gleg Give the magazines to Informant Zelen to learn the secrets for 3-stars on every battle for each Class. Star Rewards :: Category:Locations Category:Gameplay Category: Side Quests